Kate Danvers
by BeanerBee
Summary: Suck at summerys :I ... I don't really have a plot just kinda winging it for now. Ideas would help a lot. R&R plaes! No flames!


1. Change

On my hands and knees. The sensation deepens and I try to block the pain that Jeremy warned me so much about, but this isn't even close to pain. Agony. I inhale deeply and focus. Skin stretched and burning. Heart racing. Clenching my eyes shut trying not to scream. Then it's done. I've done it, completed my change for the first time. I was a wolf.

I stood there, motionless except for my tail, which wouldn't stop whipping from side to side. First I'd take inventory, to make sure everything was where and working the way Jeremy explained it to me. First, my belly. I panted, letting my chest rise and fall, testing whether the movement seemed to hurt anything. It didn't. I lifted my paws one at a time, stretching and rotating my joints. Good. My nose and ears felt fine. And the still-wagging tail was obviously working. I stepped forward. One paw, two, three, four... I broke into a lope, then a run, than a headlong dash across the clearing. Still no signs of distress.

Next the tougher moves-the wolf manoeuvres. I crouched, wiggled my hindquarters, and then pounced at an imaginary mouse. As I hit the ground, I wheeled around, teeth bared as I snapped at an unseen foe. I bounded across the clearing. I jumped and twisted in midair. I pranced. I lunged. I charged. I chased my tail.

Then my nose twitched, catching a lingering sent from upwind. Nick. I moved a few paces closer nearly having my stomach rubbing on the ground. I peeked into the clearing to see a dark brown wolf curled up by a nearby tree, sleeping. If I was quite he wouldn't hear me. Perfect. Nick was a good friend of my Fathers. They met when my Dad first came to Stonehaven, around the age of seven. They've been best friends ever since. Jeremy always gave me tips on what and what not to do; one of them was to _never _sneak up on a sleeping werewolf. Hey, what didn't kill you makes you stronger right? And pulse, this was Nick, It would be fun...

I was about half way into the clearing when he shot up and turned on me. I backed up staring straight into his unmistakably human brown eyes. They widened, probably remembering who I was. A terrible wheezing sound erupted from him, and then he gave me a wolf-like grin. I didn't understand but whatever it was I wasn't amused, so I tried giving him 'the look', not sure how it would turn out being a wolf and all. And then he made that stupid wheezing sound again. I finally knew what he was doing. He was laughing at me. This wasn't funny from my point of view...

On our way back to Stonehaven we stopped at a clearing where Nick left his clothes. Of course we didn't change back with our clothes on so we had to bring and extra pair most of the time. While he was changing I was waiting, getting excited about my first change. What was I going to tell my parents? My brother? The pack? After all my brother, Logan just had his first change a few months ago...

"Kate?" My head shot up at the sound of Nick calling my name. He was trying to catch his breath, his olive colored skin was sweating, and his short dark hair clung to his face. He still looked good though. He was about six-foot tall with the polished good looks of someone who doesn't think hair-stylists, fashion magazines and skin cream are only for women, but who draws the line at manicures and facials. "We should go get your stuff then head back home and wait until everyone comes back." I nodded not sure of how ridiculous I'd sound.

My change back came pretty quick compared to my change into a wolf. I sat there for a moment panting and soaked with sweat, thinking 'how the hell could I put up with this for the rest of my life?' I finally got dressed, still a little too hot for my comfort zone, and then headed back home with Nick.

Shortly after we got back I was sitting in my room, feeling all giddy inside. Waiting anxiously for my family to get home. I heard the door slam, I ran out of my room and down the hallway, thinking they were home. I turned the corner and standing at the door, was Nick. He must have known, with the look on my face, thinking that he was the rest of the family coming home from the grocery store and picking up Logan from a friends place. He gave me his same old 'trademark' Smirk of his and holding up the newspaper. "Little jumpy there? I only went to get the paper." He said. I spun around, stomped up the stairs making as much noise as a 135 pound girl could do. I heard him mumble something about "the time of the month."

"That's pretty cool, never thought you'd change this early." Said my brother, sitting across from me at the Dinner table. I frowned.

"What do you mean? You had your change already, what makes you think I wouldn't have mine any sooner?" I snapped back feeling my cheeks heat up with anger. He shrugged, perfect teeth showing in a cocky grin.

"Well, I mean since you're a girl and everything that you could maybe, possibly have your change later..." I was thinking of something to say to him -probably not appropriate at the dinner table- before my thought got cut off by my father's glare.

"I'm surprised that you had your change at only 15-teen too, Logan," Said Jeremy sitting at the head of the table, with a pull at the corner of his mouth, hinting, almost a smile. Almost. "Both of you are young. I was only seven-teen when I had my first change, and you two haven't been bitten."

I stuck my tongue out at Logan and finished my dinner.


End file.
